When life goes the other way around
by ancastoian14
Summary: When life goes the other way around you certainly don't know what to do. /!\ Dempeo stuff /!\
1. Chapter 1

**FOREWORD**

First of all, please note that my first language is not English, so that means I may not be able to write everything correctly, even though I'll try my best to.

Second of all, It's all only fiction so I'm sorry for the not-pleased DEMPEO lovers/shippers.

Peace! :)

**CHAPTER 1**

"_Break news! It seems that there are problems in the Paradise! Patrick Dempsey's wife files the divorce papers to him after 15 years of marriage. What's going to happen to the couple? How will their kids react? How are they going to split the money up now that we've learned they don't have a prenuptial agreement? We'll find out later from our correspondent…"_

"Look what you've done!" Patrick yelled at Jillian after he turned the TV off, but she didn't seem to care. "Why on Earth would you let the media find out about this?! Do you have any idea about how are the kids going to react?!" he told her again, this time trying not to yell.

Again she didn't seem to bother about what he was saying. She was standing in a robe, on the other side of the hotel room, looking at the sky. She was smoking a cigarette, rolling her eyes every time his future ex-husband said anything.

"What did you want me to do?" she said, finally. "You're always gone, always racing, always acting. We barely see each other anymore. Look at us now: we're in a hotel room! I had to get your attention somehow."

"Oh, really? My attention?! I'm your husband, for God's sake! You could've called me, we could've met somewhere to discuss all of this! Give me the papers!"

She looked at him for the first time that night. He was really angry and upset. She went to her purse looking for the divorce papers, when she found them she hesitated for a second…

"Now!" Patrick yelled and snatched the papers from her hand. He was now reading them while looking for a pen. "You get the kids and we'll remain with the same amount of money we had in the beginning plus what each of us earned through the years, okay?" he said after he read the papers, visibly calmed down.

"Okay, now sign them."

He signed the papers, took his coat and left slamming the door behind him.

His car was parked in front of the hotel. He got in the car. He didn't want to go home and he didn't know where else to go so he simply drove away trying to clear up his mind.

Suddenly his phone rang. He answered and he heard a very-well-known woman voice.

"Is everything okay, Patrick? I've just heard about what happened. Are you okay?" the woman asked.

"No, Ellen, everything is not okay. Nothing will ever be okay for me, and you know that…" he said while a few tears fell down from his eyes.

"Where are you? Do you need a place to stay until everything clears up between you two?" she asked concerned.

Patrick couldn't say anything anymore, he was sobbing his heart out and his tears were already fogging his view.

Ellen could hear him, but there was nothing she could do. She was worried for him.

Suddenly a really loud noise and a car horn were heard through the phone.

"PATRICK, WHAT HAPPENED?! ARE YOU OKAY?" she yelled shocked.

"_Oh, boy, is he going to be okay?" _a strange male voice could be heard.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! WHO'S THERE?!" she yelled and almost started crying.

Then the line went dead.

**That's my first entry here, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**REMEMBER: It's only fiction :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Then the line went dead.

She tried to call him again for several times. She started crying and then…

"_Hello?" _the same strange voice answered.

"Who are you? Is Patrick okay?!" she asked between sobs.

"_I don't know what happened, I was driving and he suddenly appeared from the other side of the road. I couldn't stop and then I hit his car. I'm really sorry, but there was nothing I could've done." _said the man.

"Where are you? Have you called for an ambulance?" said Ellen looking for something to write on her desk.

He then gave her the address and she noted it down on a post-it. She changed her clothes, picked up a coat and then ran downstairs. Luckily, Chris was out with the girls so she had nothing to explain to anybody. She put on her shoes, picked up the car keys and drove immediately to the place where the accident has happened.  
While she was driving her phone rang. She answered, thinking there might be news about Patrick.

"Hello?" she said with a worried tone.

"_Hi, sweetheart, I just came home and you're not here. Why didn't you call me to tell me where are you going?" _

It was Chris. She was disappointed and she didn't actually know what to tell him so she had to make up something really quick.

"Uhm, sorry, darling. I had a little emergency. I'll be back home soon." she finally said trying to keep a lovely happy voice.

"_Okay, honey. Let me know when you finish! I love you!" _

"I love you, too!" she said and then she hung up, letting a river of tears to stream down her face.

She drove for almost 15 minutes when she finally reached the place. It was getting dark outside so she pulled over and she run away from the car, heading towards Patrick's. She saw the man she talked on the phone to, and near him there was Patrick's car. It was a mess, but it was somehow still standing on its four wheels. The windscreen was all broken and there were shards everywhere. Also, the frontal part of the car was all messed up, which made Ellen freak out more than she already was.

"How is he? Is he conscious?" asked she, wiping her tears off her face.

"He is, but he can't move, he's trapped there."

"Oh, dear! Have you tried calling an ambulance again?" she asked trying to see into the car.

"Yes. They said they'll come as soon as possible!"

"Do you know if he's bleeding or if he has anything broken?" her tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Uhm… no, not really. But he didn't complain about any pain, though…"

"Oh, God! Call them again. Tell them to rush, because we don't know for how long he's going to stay awake or how much time we have until he bleeds out or something!" and saying these she tried to open the car door, but she couldn't. All she could've done was to tap on the window

Hearing that sound Patrick turned around his head, as much as he could trying to reach the window's button so he could open it. He finally succeeded.  
When he saw Ellen his eyes started to sparkle not knowing if it was a dream or not. He tried to say something but his mouth was dried so he just mumbled something.

"Do you need some water?" Ellen asked introducing her head through the window, trying to see if he was bleeding or anything worse.

Patrick nodded and she immediately ran to her car to bring him some water. She came back, gave him the water and then she started crying.

"Wha… what happened? Why… why are you crying?" Patrick asked more like a mumbling looking concerned at her. He put a hand over hers trying to comfort her.

"You! You happened to me! Do you even know how scared I was?!" she said squeezing his hand, but crying harder now.

She had barely finished what she said when she heard the ambulance coming. She had no sooner turned around, to see where it was, than she felt his hand letting go of hers.

"Patrick?"

He didn't answer.

"Patrick don't do that to me!" she yelled sobbing. "Don't go! Please! Don't leave me, again!"

**I hope you liked it.**

**Also, I'm sorry if I'm writing about them "like they're preteens" or if I'm writing "garbage", but you know, you can't please everyone ;).**

**Just remember it's only fiction. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm sorry for not posting any chapters since January or so... For a while I've moved this story to wattpad because I found it more appealing; I even considered deleting my entries here. However, I thought I should continue with it here as well, so here's chapter 3.  
I already have 6 more chapters written, so you might get dialy or every other day updates, for a while, depending on the amount of reviews a chapter  
Enjoy! (:

* * *

Right at that time the paramedics came and opened the door with an extractor. They pulled Patrick out of there and placed him on a stretcher.

At the same time one of them asked Ellen:

"For how much time was he unconscious?"

"He was conscious like three minutes ago, then we heard the ambulance and he…" but she couldn't say anything more, her tears were now streaming down her face more than ever.

They had immediately placed the stretcher into the ambulance and they were ready to go.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" Ellen yelled and was almost ready to get into the ambulance.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you can't." a woman said. Then the doors were closed and the ambulance drove off.

She immediately jumped into her car and followed the ambulance. On her way there her phone rang. She noticed she was missing for an hour from home and she only told Chris she'll be home in a few minutes. She chose to ignore the call, instead. She didn't want him to worry.

In fact, she didn't want to burst up in tears and reveal her real feelings for Patrick. She didn't want him to get hurt. She loved him, really, but he wasn't the one for her. Each time Patrick entered the room, said something funny or even looked at her she smiled and giggled, she always had sparks in her eyes when she was with him. This wasn't happening anymore with her and Chris. She tried to conceal her feelings so much, she herself didn't know what she was feeling anymore. She knew she had two beautiful daughters and she also knew he had three kids, but now with his divorce she felt she had a chance, even though she never really knew if he felt the same for her. But she hoped he did. She fell for him since their first meeting. And then the elevator kiss scene came. And the exam room scene. And everything after that.

The noise of an ambulance brought her back to reality. She had finally arrived at the hospital.

They took Patrick to the ER. She was supposed to remain in the waiting room, but she couldn't wait anymore. She was worried. She wanted to know something, for God's sake!

Finally she saw a nurse coming towards her. She had a neutral look on her face so she didn't know what to think of. What if he's dead? He couldn't be dead. She didn't want him to be dead. She didn't want him to be dead without knowing she loved him. She was scared now. She was so scared and he wasn't there to hug her like he used to do before they had an awkward scene to film, or when she was nervous. He seemed to care for her, but she thought he was only being polite. It never occurred to her that he might love her back. But now, all she cared about was for him to be alive. She didn't care if he loved her or not. She only wanted him to be alive so she could see his beautiful blue eyes again.

"You're waiting for some news about your boyfriend, aren't you?" the nurse said waking her up from thinking.

"Oh... yeah… but, well, he's not my boyfriend." She somehow liked how that sounded like: 'my boyfriend', but she continued "He's my co-worker. Is he good? What happened to him? Is he going to make it?" she asked with desperation in her eyes.

"Well, he's stable… for now. He wasn't injured really badly except for an internal bleeding which was fixed during the surgery. He's okay and he's going to make it." Said the nurse, smiling at her. "You may come and see him if you want to."

"Yes, of course I do." she said without hesitation.

They entered his room.

"He'll be up in a few minutes" the nurse assured her, and then she left the room.

She stood next to his bed on the visitor's chair. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it really hard. She then leaned down and placed her forehead on his hand and sobbed and started jawing. She knew he'd wake up but she couldn't resist the pain anymore. She just didn't want to lose him.

"Patrick, please, I know you probably don't hear me, but please wake up. I know I've never told you this, even though I wanted to, even though I've always felt something, and… I… I l-" but she was interrupted by his voice.

"El-Ellen? I-is that you?" he asked with a tired voice.

She didn't say anything she just looked up and hugged him really tight. She stood there like that, hugging him, for a few time, then she let go. She got up and looked at him. He seemed tired, but his beautiful blue eyes were looking at her filled with astonishment because of her beauty. They were looking in each other's eyes now.

She couldn't help it anymore. She cupped his face with her hands, leaned in fast and kissed him. Their lips combined perfectly, like that's how it was supposed to be. Like they were meant for each other. Their kiss was getting extremely passionate and just when Ellen felt Patrick's tongue asking for permission to get into her mouth she realised what she was doing.

"Oh, God!" she said as she got up. "I'm so sorry, Patrick! Oh, God, I shouldn't have done that! I.. I'm sorry. I'd better go away"

She was freaking out. "What if I scared him? What if he wasn't feeling the same for me?" she was thinking. She took her bag and turned the handle to open the door.

He wanted so much to get up and hold her tight, but he couldn't so he yelled at her.

"Ellen, wait! Wait, don't leave!"

She heard him, but she couldn't go back, she was too scared. She almost ran out of the hospital and headed to her car. She drove home feeling guilty and just when she pulled over into her driveway she remembered.

"Oh, shit!" she searched for her phone, unlocked it and saw there several messages and missed calls from Chris. "God, what am I going to tell him now?"

She then got out of the car, took her bag and just when she reached the door handle to enter the house, her phone buzzed.

New message from: Patrick

"Hey, come see me tomorrow. I really wanna talk to you. Please stop being scared. "

She read the message and then deleted it. She didn't know what to respond but she thought she'll go see him the next day, though. She also wanted to talk to him. She wanted to clear things up, but first she needed to do that with Chris so she placed her phone in her pocket and entered the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was late. She stepped into the house. It all looked just the same but she could feel deeply into her heart that something has changed. She tried to sneak into her bedroom because she didn't want to see Chris. Unfortunately her plan didn't work. He saw her and now he was looking at her with saddened eyes.  
Yeah… something was clearly in the wrong place…

"Where have you been until now? Why didn't you return any of my calls?!" he said feeling angry and betrayed at the same time. He loved her, but the fact that he didn't know where she was, the fact that she might've been with somebody else made his heart get weaker and weaker by every second. _"Stop, Chris! She wouldn't have done that! She's Ellen! Why are you even thinking about this possibility?!"_ he thought to himself.

When she finally decided to open her mouth and say something it was like her words weren't here anymore. She felt numb just thinking about where she actually went. She felt weak thinking about the fact that she had left Patrick there all alone. She said something, eventually, looking at him, barely making eye contact.

"Chris… uh… I don't feel like doing this right now. Just… just leave me alone tonight. We'll clear things up tomorrow." she said, trying to control the tears building up into her eyes. She then immediately went upstairs and locked herself in her bedroom. Of course she wanted to tell him where she was, but then he'd know why she didn't tell him before. He'd know she was in love with Patrick.  
She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what she'll be talking to Patrick about. She just stood there on the bed trying to figure out what to do or at least what to tell Chris next morning, because she had to tell him something, eventually…

Meanwhile, Patrick kept thinking about how could he tell her about his feelings. How could he tell her that he feels the same without making her freak out again? He knew Ellen, he really did. I mean how could you not know someone after you have, technically, lived with them for 11 years?  
He knew she had some 'Meredith' features that she would never expose to anyone. He knew she would freak out again. He knew she would run again. The only thing he didn't know was how to proceed in order not to make her run away. He had eventually fallen asleep while thinking about this.

And so did she.

They both drifted to sleep into each other's minds… It was like they were having a connection. A real one.

* * *

The alarm went off and with a little stretch, Ellen dismissed it and got out of bed. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She saw her face in the mirror: her eyes were a little puffy and she had a headache from the other day's crying.

"This is going to be a long day…" she thought and started to get dressed in some casual clothes.

They had a week off because of the accident and that meant she would have to stay at home for most of the time. And of course she wanted to, she loved to spend time with her family and especially with her girls, but at this point, she wanted to avoid Chris. She wanted to escape her life right now. She wanted to stay in her little bubble and think. She still loved Chris. She really did. He was the nicest guy she's ever known and he was great with the babies, but their chemistry started to fade... she wasn't so in love with him as she was in the beginning.

But with Patrick... With Patrick was something else. He had such beautiful eyes and such a gorgeous smile and just the thought of it made her heart melt. They were best friends. It was like she was his second wife and he was her second husband. But with all the accusations from both of their spouses they had never cheated on either of them. They might have flirted. Maybe. But they never kissed or did anything else off the camera.

_"You can't leave this marriage, Ellen. You can't just walk away! He has a wife and three children. You have a husband and two kids. You can't just ruin two people's lives. And the kids' dreams about soul mates"_ she thought to herself, denying her feelings as much as she could.

_"But still, his wife divorced him..."_ she shook her head at this thought.

_"Ellen Kathleen Pompeo, you have to stop thinking about him this way! It's not going to happen!"_

After she got dressed she realized she had no idea what to tell Chris. She had to tell him the truth, though...  
She unlocked the bedroom door and went downstairs. The smell of pancakes tickled her nostrils. She went to the kitchen.

"Good morning, honey" she said and took a sit on a chair.

"Good morning" he replied with a grumpy voice.

She knew this voice very well. It was his "after-crying" voice. She felt bad. She had hurt him, and she didn't mean that.

"Do you want pancakes?" he eventually asked.

"Yes, thank you."

She hated this kind of empty conversations. She had to tell him somehow..

"Honey... you know, yesterday... I'm sorry..." she started stammering but she was cut off by him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to... I-I..." he looked down. He had tears forming in his eyes.

"No, honey, look at me" she lifted his chin and looked into his eyes.  
"Yesterday, I saw on the TV that Jillian filed the divorce papers to Patrick and I called him to tell him that I'm sorry. Then he had an accident. That's when you called me..." she continued and told him everything. Well, almost everything... She 'forgot' to mention the kiss…

He was shocked. He wasn't expecting that. He thought she cheated on him and he felt sorry now.

She felt guilty for not telling him the most important part, but she couldn't break her marriage, nor his heart for something even she wasn't sure about.

"Do you mind taking care of the girls? I have to visit Patrick at the hospital... I need to talk to him about filming, and stuff..." she lied. She couldn't tell him why she was going there. In fact, she wasn't sure either.

"Yes, of course. Tell him that I'm sorry about what happened." and saying that he pecked her lips.

She took her coat and car keys and left, kissing the girls and waving at them.

* * *

_**So, here's the 4th chapter everybody! Thank y'all for your patience and reviews! I do it all for you, xoxo!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Patrick woke up to the sound of his phone ringing.

"Hello?" he said, still trying to wake up by rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"Hi, Patrick, it's me, Ellen. Please tell me I didn't just wake you up, did I?"

"Well, you kind of woke me up, yeah... Why are you calling?"

"Oh, sorry for that." She said blushing. "I was just coming to see you. You know, you told me to come today... I'm in the car right now so I should be there in a few minutes."

"Well then, I'm waiting for you!" he said giggling.

Ellen loved his giggle. It was one of her favorite parts about him, along with his beautiful sparkly blue-ocean eyes. And his hair. And oh, God, his voice... his strong and sexy voice. The way he called her "Ellen" was the sexiest thing ever. She could even hear him.

"Ellen! Ellen are you still there?" Patrick was almost yelling in the phone. Thing that made her wake up from her dreaming.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. I was... I was just focusing on driving." She said stammering. "Anyway, I've just arrived. I'll see you in a few, I have to buy something first." she said.

"Okay, see you!" he said and hung up.

He now was able to get up in his sit, go to the toilet and get back to bed on his own. It was boring but at least he wasn't stuck in the bed now. He still didn't know how to express his feelings in front of the woman he loved. It felt like 6th grade when you were in school and you didn't know how to ask your crush out, only now he wasn't in 6th grade anymore and he wasn't in school, he was in a hospital bed.

She stopped the car. She couldn't go in there... _"I've just fantasized about him! And I was talking to him on the phone! What would I do when he will be standing in front of me?!"_

And thinking this she got out of the car, took her purse and went to the coffee shop near the hospital. She bought two cups of coffee and then entered the hospital door.

* * *

Patrick jumped a little scared when he heard the door opening, he was still thinking about a way, but here she was. She was so beautiful and the way the sun was illuminating her face made his heart melt.

"Coffee?" she asked him, handing him one of the coffee cups.

"Yes, please." he said with a smirk and took the cup, drinking a bit of it.

They were looking at each other now. They were surrounded by that kind of awkward silence Ellen hated. So she broke it wanting to dive into the subject although she didn't feel ready. At all. She was actually nervous. And so was he. Again they had that little sweet moment of connection none of them knew about. It was magical. The awkward silence was now gone. Now there were only two lovers looking at each other, with pleading eyes, wondering why was life so cruel with them.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Ellen asked after she took a sip from the coffee, a little bit scared of the answer, trying to get the conversation started.

"Uhm... Ellen... I-I... I don't know how to say this..." he said stammering and at the same time placing his cup on the hospital table near the bed, to take her hand in his.

"Patrick..." Ellen sighed, but she was cut off by him.

"Look, this will probably scare you. Maybe you'll freak out. Maybe our great friendship will end. Maybe it won't, but I'm willing to take this chance because I can't keep this in any longer, because if I did I wouldn't be able to handle all these heart aches you give me. Because I just can't..." he was immediately cut off by Ellen.

"Patrick, please don't... you don't get to do this. You don't get to ruin our friendship. I don't want you out of my life, not yet. Just, please... I know what you're about to say..." she sighted looking down.

"No, Ellen... You have to hear me out. You need to understand that I can't hide this anymore. I can't do this anymore. I need you. I want you. I just can't handle my feelings anymore. Moreover I don't even know if I can hide them for longer..." he took a deep breath. She was still looking down, so he lifted her chin up. Her face was all rosy and her eyes were filled with tears. He couldn't see if they were tears of happiness or sadness. He did know one thing: she was freaking out and she was scared but she felt something for him too. So he continued:

"Ellen, we've been working together for 11 years, now. And you know I once have said 'the hardest part being on a TV show is not falling in love with your co-star'. And I guess I've failed... I have fallen for you..." he waited a few seconds, looking at her face and wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "Ellen, I think... there's a chance... I might be in love with you." He ended his monologue shyly and looked into her eyes, cuppind her face with his hands. She seemed happy. She really did. But the thing was... she had a family, so he didn't know what she was going to say.

She knew deep into her mind that she was in love with him. She knew he felt the same, but she couldn't just admit it like that. She had a family. She had a loving husband and two wonderful daughters. She couldn't just give up on her life like that...

* * *

_**Here's the 5th chapter, and depending on the amount of reviews and my patience, the next one will probably be up tomorrow or in the best case in a few hours! Love ya!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

She couldn't just give up on her life like that… So she left. She stood up, looked at him for a second and left. She wasn't ready to choose. She had no idea what she was ready for, actually. So she left. Apparently, she had this 'Grey' gene in her DNA. She ran away when she felt things were getting too damn bad. And she knew… she knew it was bad to run... she knew it was against 'the rules'. But she did. She did it anyway. Just like she did with the kiss. She knew this would happen if she kissed him, but still, she did it.  
She loved to play dirty, but when things were getting too miserable for her to clean, she'd run away.

* * *

He made her freak out. He knew he did. He was now lying there all alone thinking about the fact that he… he made her run away. Maybe it wasn't the right time for him to tell her his feelings. Maybe it was too late. Maybe he should've done this many years ago before she got married… before he had the twins… But now… Now there was a slight chance that it might be too late…  
He sighed at these thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking this… It was too early for him to be this miserable. He looked at the clock. Yeah, well, maybe it wasn't that early. It was almost 2 o'clock in the afternoon. He stood up from his bed and went near the window. He inhaled the fresh air. It was such a beautiful day…  
He felt better today. Well, medically speaking…  
And then he saw something.

She was in her car.

She never actually left the hospital's parking lot. She was numb once again. She felt tired. Physically and mentally. She wanted to close her eyes and leave for a while. She couldn't take this anymore. All this choosing game. She just wanted, no, she needed a break from all of this. So she stood there lying in the driver's seat and closed her eyes inhaling the fresh air that came through the open door window.

He watched her sitting there all alone. He knew she was sad. He knew how she felt. He just wanted to go there and hug her. And that's what he did. He left the window and took a jacked over his hospital clothing. He got out of his hospital room, took the elevator and went downstairs to the hospital's parking lot. Apparently, he left unnoticed by anyone… And he knew the rounds were in more than an hour, so he took he chance.

She was still there with her eyes closed. She looked like she was sleeping, but he knew she wasn't.

"Hey!" he said, smiling. He just couldn't stop smiling every time he was looking at her.

She jumped up scared, almost hitting the top of the car with her head.

"Oh, my God! Patrick Galen Dempsey, you scared the hell out of me!" she yelled, but then she started giggling and got out of the car. She was now right beside him. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you-" but she was cut off.

He bent down and kissed her passionately. He couldn't help it. He had to. It felt right. It felt perfectly right. Their tongues were dancing together. They both felt sparks down their spines. Neither of them has ever experienced something like this. Ever. They felt safe. They were in their small bubble. Just the two of them.

"Patrick…" Ellen said pulling him back, keeping her hands on his chest. "We can't…"

"Ellen…" he replied looking at her. She wouldn't look up.

"No, Patrick. We can't… At least not here. At least not in front of people. Or paparazzi. Oh, God, what if anyone saw us?! What am I going to do?" she started rambling. And freaking out. Her heartbeat was racing and she was almost hyperventilating. She was having a small panic attack.

"Ellen. Ellen! Ellen, look at me!" he said lifting her chin up. They were looking into each other's eyes. The emerald green sea met the clear blue ocean. She was calming down. His sight made her feel safe. His hands around her made her feel protected. She felt good. She never wanted him to let her go. She placed her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat and they stood like that for a few seconds until she pulled away.

"Patrick, look… we have to talk about this… we need to talk about this. But we can't. I can't… It's hard. I don't know what to do, and you're not making things better because you're looking at me. And I can't breathe. When you look at me I can't breathe. My heart stops beating. My muscles get weak. My thoughts… I can't even hear what I'm thinking." She said looking into his eyes. "But besides all of this… I _**have a husband**_. _**And children**._ I can barely cope with my life as it is…" she then took a deep breath and continued with a low voice, avoiding eye contact. "Just… just give me some time."  
And saying these she climbed into the car and drove off, letting a confused and lost Patrick behind.

* * *

***AN: **_Hey guys, I'm SO incredibly sorry for the delay, but school has been exhausting the hell out of me. I'll try and update this every day for the folowing days so it'll be on the same chapter as the one on wattpad. Just bare with me.  
Also, thank you so much for the reviews, I each and every single one of you and your passion keeps me writing, although I haven't written in a while (because of school obviously, but I can't wait for the winter break when I'll finally be able to write again)!_


	7. Chapter 7

***AN: **_Here's a chapter in advance, to make up with y'all! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Days have passed... Five days. Almost a week.

Patrick couldn't help but think about what she said _"We can't... At least not here"_, _"Just give me some time"_. What were those supposed to mean? He wasn't sure... He had no clue. No hint. Nothing. But he was going to find out. Soon enough. He was being discharged today and that only meant he could finally go and see her.

Of course he tried calling her. Several times, even. But she never came back. She never returned any of his calls. It was like she disappeared. Like she was trying to show him that she wasn't feeling anything for him. He kept thinking about this since she left. And this... This was eating him inside-out. But now... Now he needed to know the truth. He needed to see her and talk to her. And there was only one way to do that.

On the other side, she... She was feeling empty. She was in her bed, tossing and turning. She didn't sleep all night. She couldn't. Not when her brain was full of thoughts. Not when memories came back in flashes. When the guilt and worry were wrapping around her.

She was trying to stop thinking about him. She stopped visiting him since then. But how could she when she felt like she gave him false hopes? She made him think that they might have a chance. And then what did she do? She ruined it all and ran away. Like she always did... But then again... How could someone turn his back to the good things in life and make wrong decisions over and over again? She. She could. Now... now there was nothing left to do than leave it all in the arms of fate. He probably thinks she doesn't care anymore. And that's good, isn't it? It means she can now live her life, okay maybe her full of guilt life, without worrying. But it also means that she is nothing but a coward... She never should have left. She never should have given him false hopes. She never should have done anything. She never should have called him that day. What if it was her fault? What if she caused the accident? She never thought about it this way. She heard him crying and she did nothing. She should have told him to come at her house. She should have told him not to drive. She should have done something for God's sake!

In a violent move she got up in her sit. She looked around her. Chris wasn't there. She didn't remember him crawling out of bed this morning. She crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom. She did her morning routine then went downstairs. There was no one home. Then she remembered. Today was the day they'd discharge Patrick. She told Chris she won't come, therefore they went without her. Stella liked spending time with him and when she heard he had an accident she got worried. Well, as worried as a 5 year old can be. So of course she wanted to see him, now that he was okay.

At least that's what she thought.

She looked at the clock. It was almost 1 o'clock. They should've been back until now, so she took her phone and dialed Chris. He wasn't answering. She tried several times, still nothing. She was worrying and there was only one thing to do. She had to call Patrick, but first she needed to find the guts to do that. She dialed his number. She felt like she was using him, she only hoped that he wasn't feeling the same.

"Ellen?" Patrick answered, his voice visibly full of surprise.

"Patrick, hi. Look, I know I haven't returned any of your calls lately, but now, this call, it isn't about us..." she paused for a second. She didn't know how to express herself. She froze.

"But?" he asked curiously seeing that she didn't continue.

"Huh? Oh, yeah... the call." She continued, stammering. "Uhm, I was wondering if Chris and the girls are still there, it's kind of late and he is not answering my calls. I figured his phone was on silent mode so it won't disturb the other patients."

"Still here?" Patrick asked confused. "They haven't even been here... Ellen, what's going on?"

"Wait, what?" she was in shock. "What do you mean they haven't even been there? They weren't here when I woke up and yesterday when Stella found out you were being discharged today she told us she wanted to come and see you. Shit, Patrick, what am I going to do?!"

He could notice the worry and anger in her voice. Not only Chris left, but he left with her girls and he knew she cared about her girls more than anything.

"Ellen, calm down, please. I was just getting in the car. Is it okay if I come at your place and help you find them? Please, I need to know you're okay. I need to know you're not going to do anything stupid. Please..." he said full of concern.

"Okay, I'm going to dress up and try to call him again. See you!" she said. He never failed to make her feel better.

"See you!" he said and then hung up.

That was it, for a few minutes there were no problems between them. They weren't fighting anymore. They even talked. They were okay. For now. Patrick knew that he had to talk to her about them, he needed to bring this up, at least for his sake, but for now, he figured he should let the faith decide.

Ellen got dressed. She tried calling Chris again, but he wasn't picking up. She heard the doorbell and went downstairs.

"Hey!" Patrick said smiling when she opened the door.

"Hi." She answered with a faint smile. "Come on in." she sighed and then she talked again.

"I think I have an idea. They could be at his place, although I don't know why would they be there, but it's a possibility and we should try there first."

"Okay." Patrick nodded. "Shall we use separated cars or...?"

"Umm, I guess not, it'd take too much time. Are you more comfortable using mine or yours?" she asked. She was being hesitant. Tensed up and hesitant. She'd never acted like that in front of him.

"Ellen, we don't have to do that..." Patrick sighed and cocked his head.

"Do what?" she asked knowing what he was referring to, but she couldn't get close again. It was like she was on the edge of a cliff. And she was getting closer to free falling. And she didn't know if her body could take another fall. So she preferred to be hesitant and distant, even though the sand under her feet was getting hotter and hotter she needed to resist the temptation of jumping into the lake that was right there... right in front of her. Right before her eyes, under the cliff.

"This. All of this. Stop avoiding. Stop hesitating. Stop being so distant, please. Just for a moment. Just for a second, let's just be our old versions of ourselves again, please, because I swear if you're going to keep doing this, I won't be able to keep my sanity. I will not be able to survive. I get it, you might not be feeling the same, but what I'm feeling can't be stopped so at least have a little mercy, and stop avoiding me. I can live with the thought of you not loving me back, but I can't be here, near you with you acting like that. I just can't. It's hurting me too much and I'm afraid that if you keep pushing me this way, I'll fall and I will not be able to get up. I just won't make it."

She could tell he was hurting by the look in his eyes and the tears forming there. And she didn't want to. Not anymore. Not ever again.

"Okay." She said softly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

He saw the guilt in her eyes and slowly he erased the tear with his thumb and hugged her tight. After a few moments Ellen broke the silence and the hug, grabbing her bag and keys on the way to the door.

"Well, then let's go!" she said smiling brightly, while she opened the door.

Patrick followed her out and they hopped in his car after she locked the door. They didn't talk too much on their way and before they knew it, they arrived at Chris' house.

"Look, you have to stay in here, I don't want him to see me with you, I barely convinced him that nothing's going on between us and I don't want to pick a fight again, please" she told Patrick with a pleading look.

"Okay, but if I hear things I don't like I'm coming there, okay?"

"Okay."

She got out of the car and when she tried to open the front door, it was locked. She stood there and listened for a second. She could hear something. She wasn't sure if they were giggles or something else, but oh, she was going to find out. She knew where he kept the spare key so she took it and unlocked the door silently. Yeah, they were definitely not giggles. She went upstairs. The sounds were coming from his bedroom. She knew what she was going to find there. The anger was filling her slowly.

She opened the door in a violent push and there he was. With another woman. In his bed. In the bed in which they had spent so many wonderful moments together. In the bed where she was sitting when he proposed to her. All those memories were being covered in a shadow of hate and dishonesty created by this new 'memory'. Her heart broke into a million pieces and tears flooded her eyes.

"Chris, what the fuck?!" she spat.

He jumped at the sound of her voice and opened his mouth to say something in defense but he was cut off immediately.

"So I am not fucking allowed to visit my co-worker at the hospital after he had a car accident. _**A FUCKING CAR ACCIDENT, CHRIS!**_ But you are allowed to come here and screw whatever whore you want?!" she yelled. She was angry. She was so angry that she would've punched him in the face if he wouldn't have disgusted her so much in that moment.

"And where are the girls, you asshole?!" she spat even angrier than before. "Where are them, you piece of crap?! Answer me!" she yelled and pointed at him.

"They- they're with the nanny. I- I told her to go with them in the park." He answered scared. He had never seen her so angry in his life. She was red and broken, he could see that.

"Well, thank you." She said sarcastically. "And excuse me, I will go and get my girls and while I do that you might as well take your stuff out of my fucking house. I will have my lawyer discuss with you the terms. We're getting a divorce, do you hear me?!" she yelled while she left the house.

She threw his key away in the grass and jumped in the car.

"Let's go!" she told Patrick, while tears were streaming down her face.

He looked at her in shock. He could see that she was more than angry. She looked down and began crying.

"I said let's go, what are you waiting for?! Do you want me to teach you how to start a fucking car?!" she spat between sobs.

"Ellen, calm down, please." He said starting the car. "So, where are we going?"

"In- In- In the park." She could barely form a sentence.

They arrived in the park. Patrick stopped the engine and looked at her. He cupped her face with his arms and looked into her eyes.

"Honey, please, would you tell me what happened?" he asked with puppy eyes cocking his head.

"He- He- That fucking bastard cheated on me." She sobbed. "I caught him. And he didn't- he didn't even say that he was sorry. He didn't even look like he was sorry. He looked scared." She paused and then "Damn it!" she spat and hit the board of the car with her fist.

"It's okay, it's okay..." he said softly while unbuckling both of the seatbelts. Then he hugged her tight, rubbing her back and held her until she stopped crying.

She looked down at her. She had puffy, red, bloodshot eyes, but he still saw her as the most beautiful woman on the planet. She was hurt and broken, but he hoped he could repair her.

She took a deep breath, erased her tears, broke the hug and said:

"Well, let's go and take my girls home."

Patrick got down from the car, opened the door for Ellen and they both went to search for the girls.

"Look, I think that's your nanny, right?" Patrick said and pointed to a woman with a baby stroller on a bench.

"Yes, that's her and most likely the baby in the stroller is Sienna, but do you see Stella?" Ellen asked with a frown scanning the park with her eyes. "Oh, look, she's in the swing." She said with a sigh.

They both went and took the girls home. It was almost 5 o'clock when Patrick pulled into her driveway.

"Patrick thank you so much for helping me today." Ellen said taking Sienna out of her car seat.

"No problem, I'm always here for you." He said with a smile, while pulling out the stroller from the trunk.

Ellen unlocked the door and went upstairs to put Sienna in her crib, Stella went into her room and started playing with her dolls, all while Patrick brought the stroller inside, locked his car and closed the front door. When Ellen came down she motioned to him to come into the kitchen. They both sat down around the table.

"So..." Ellen started. "You didn't get much rest today so I was wondering if you'd like to stay overnight and for dinner. I mean, I did put you to kind of a lot of work today. It's the least I can do for you and-" she was rambling but she was shortly cut off.

"I'd love to." Patrick smiled and cocked his head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I'd love to." Patrick smiled and cocked his head.

"Um, well, make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back." She said and went to the bathroom.

She closed the door right behind her, leaned her back onto it, closed her eyes and slid down. _"What did I do? Why did I ask him to stay? But what could I've done? I sort of used him all day right after he was discharged. If something happens it's my fault. God when will I learn to solve my problems on my own? And the 'us' problem, shoot, we still haven't worked that out. Fuck..." she sighed thinking about all that happened today. "But he didn't seem concerned about that problem anymore today... Oh, Ellen, what did you put yourself into?"_

She was interrupted by a sound of dishes banging in the kitchen. She quickly got up and almost ran there thinking something happened.

"Patrick what are you doing?" she asked when she saw some bowls on the table and a pan on the stove.

"Well, I figured I'd make something for dinner." He smirked and turned around to get some stuff out of the fridge.

"But you are supposed to be resting. Patrick, don't. You need rest. You have helped me all day, it's enough, come on." She said, gesturing and turning off the stove. "Let me cook. You go get some sleep!" she said with a demanding tone and motioned him to the guest room.

"But-" he pleaded, looking at her.

"No buts. You must rest. Now go!" and saying that she pushed his shoulder playfully, trying to make him turn around.

"Okay, okay." He sighed, leaving.

* * *

"Okay, Stella, are you ready to go to sleep?" Ellen asked after they finished dinner and helped Stella wash her hands and teeth.

"Yes, mommy! But I want a bedtime story!" she said with a cute pleading face.

"Well, why don't you go and put on your pajamas while I put Sienna to bed and when I'm ready I'll come and read you a bedtime story, okay sweetheart?"

"But mommy..." she said disappointed. "I want you to help me dress up for bed."

"Hey, why don't we go and prepare yourself for a bedtime story while your mommy puts your little sister to bed?" Patrick asks leaning down to hug Stella. "It'll be fun and I could read you, too!" he adds with excitement looking at her.

"Okay! Yay!" Stella squeals jumping from his arms and running upstairs to her bedroom.

"Thank you!" Ellen says relieved, and hugs him before she takes Sienna and starts rocking her to sleep and humming a lullaby. It didn't take long before both of them fell asleep: Ellen in the rocking chair and her baby-girl in her arms.

In the meantime Patrick and Stella were both ready to go to sleep.

"Okay, sweetie, so what story do you want me to read to you?" Patrick asked her with a huge smile on his face while he arranged both their pillows so they could lie more comfortable. He was happy, you could tell that because his eyes were sparkling like never before. But why wouldn't he be? He was home, with the love of his life and he was now reading going to read a fairytale to her daughter, who will, one day maybe, become his daughter too. What could be better now?

"Umm, I don't know..." she answered. But her voice seemed slightly sad so Patrick couldn't help but ask her what's wrong.

"Is everything okay, honey? Why are you sad?" he said concerned and a bit saddened too by her voice.

"Umm, nothing." She answered looking away.

"Come on, Stella, you know you can tell me anything." He replied leaning over so he could see her face.

"Uh... I was just wondering, um... do you know where daddy is?" she said sorrowful looking into his eyes.

"Well, sweetheart... I don't know how to explain this to you so you could understand..." he started, placing the storybook on the night stand and getting closer to her so he could held her. "You know when you sometimes don't get along with one of your friends and you have an argument with them?"

"Uhuh." She nodded of understanding.

"Well, mommy and daddy had a little fight and decided not to sleep together tonight. So, your daddy is at his place right now, but maybe he would come tomorrow to see you and Sienna." He said smiling in the corner of his mouth.

"Oh..." she said letting her head down. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep, please, Paddy?" she looked up with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I will." He assured her, kissing her forehead and cuddling her tight.

She quickly fell asleep on his chest, making him melt because of how cute she was. He slowly crawled out of bed, making sure that he didn't wake her up and went to check out the other girls. Of course, not before he tucked her better in and kissed her cheek again.

He plugged in the nightlight and closed the door lightly. He then entered Sienna's room where he had the surprise of seeing both girls fallen asleep in the rocking chair. He smiled and leaned in the doorway for a few moments to admire their peaceful sleep, then he slowly walked near them and leaned forward to pick Sienna up and place her in the crib. She stirred a bit in her sleep, but fortunately she fell back asleep.

He watched Ellen sleeping a few more seconds before placing a hand behind her neck and on the back of her thighs and picked her up bridal style. She felt the movement and was slightly startled, but she felt his warmth and fell back asleep just as her daughter did. Then, he softly walked out of the nursery room and took her to her bedroom, where he gently placed her on the bed, tucking her in as well. He placed a kiss on her forehead and caressed her cheek before he turned off the lights and closed the door.

He went downstairs into the guest room thinking about everything that happened that day. How could Ellen be so... okay with everything that happened? He lied there, looking at the ceiling, for hours asking himself the same questions over and over again. _"What did she mean? Does she even love me? Will she be okay? Is she okay? What do I do now?"_

He rolled over and looked at the clock. "04:36am"

_"Damn it!"_ he muttered to himself. He couldn't sleep.

He jumped out of bed and got out of the room. He thought maybe some TV would make him fall asleep so he went in the living room and sat on the couch, but just when he tried to reach the remote he heard light soughs coming from upstairs. He quickly got up and went to see what happened. He stood in the hallway listening. They were coming from Ellen's room. Now he knew the answer to his questions. She wasn't okay. She won't be okay. Not with him pressuring her. Not without help. His help.

He slowly opened the door and looked around. At the same time she wiped off her tears and turned around. Their sights met. He closed the door and hurried next to her. He took her into his arms and hugged her like he was trying to protect her form the world. She kept her head onto his chest hearing his heartbeat. It made her relax. It made her feel calm. She felt protected. She started sobbing again. She just couldn't stop. His warm body made her feel protected, yes, but at the same time she felt sad and guilty, because she knew he was dying inside because of her.

"Ellen... hush, please, stop crying." He begged her softly kissing the top of her head.

"I... I..." she tried to say something between the sobs but it was pointless. She couldn't.

"Hush, baby, please." He said again looking down at her. Just then she lifted her head up feeling his movement and their eyes locked. There was more than a connection. There was more than chemistry. There was something only they shared. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tighter. She felt safe. She felt better when he was with her. She took a deep breath in and soon she stopped crying.

"See? I knew you could stop, honey." He said softly. "Now, please, tell me, why were you crying?"

She looked up again and saw into his eyes that sparkle of care that was always there. But she was too afraid. She couldn't tell him that the real reason was her love for him. She couldn't tell him that she was crying herself to sleep almost every night because she was too afraid of loving him. He cared, he really did. But so did Chris once and now... she couldn't do this to herself again. Once bitten, twice shy. Fits perfectly, doesn't it?

"I... I, uh..." then she realized. "I can't!" she said quickly and pulled away and from a quick move she was now again into the bathroom on the cold tile with her back against the door crying softly. She just couldn't do it again. A part of her wanted to, but it was always the other part which was stronger. The fearful one.

Patrick stood there for a second with a puzzled look on his face that matched his confused thoughts. What did he say? What happened? He got up and went near the bathroom door, listening closely. He heard her light cries. The thing is... he didn't know what to say... He knew something was wrong, he could see it in her eyes. The fear. The fear of the unknown.

"Ellie..." he said softly, knocking on the door. "Please open the door..."

"Leave me alone." She barely managed to say between sobs. There was indeed pain in her voice. And this just broke his heart even more.

"Ellen, please, open the door. Please don't do this..." he was hurt too, because she was. They had this power... he could read her, he could feel her, even when she wasn't there.

"Don't do what?" she asked curiously as she stopped crying.

"Don't cut me out like this. I care for you and you know that, so please, don't do this and let me in. Let me help you. I know you're scared, I know what happened, I was there, and believe it or not, I hurt too. I know you're hurting and I'm hurting too. And I would never hurt you, I would never do anything to hurt you."

The sobs stopped. There was a moment of silence in the middle of the night. She stopped crying. He stopped talking. They both were listening. Listening to their own heartbeats, to their own souls poured out in front of each other. The door cracked. He opened the door to see her in front of the mirror wiping her tears. The tension between the two of them was so dense you could have cut it with a knife. He could feel she was feeling the same for him. He softly hugged her from behind and pecked a kiss on her neck. He knew that would drive her crazy. That was one of the many spots that drove her insane. He continued to hold her tightly. He wanted her to feel his love. He wanted her to feel safe. To know he will always be there for her, that she could tell him everything. She couldn't think anymore. She felt good, she felt loved. She knew that he would never hurt her. But then she remembered the cruel words her ex-husband once told her during an argument: _"You don't deserve him. You're stupid if you think he really wants you. All he wants is you in his bed. You're stupid if you believe he actually loves you. He doesn't. He didn't. He never will. You're not good enough for him."_ And for a second she believed him. For a second she thought he was right. Why would he want her? She wasn't anything special. She was nothing.

She opened her eyes looking in the mirror at him. He was sweet and he seemed nice, his intentions seemed to be good. _They all seem good and nice and caring in the beginning, can't you see, Ellen? Open your eyes._ She was paranoid. Her mind was going crazy. She couldn't do it.

"Patrick..." she whispered turning around, not daring to look up to him. Her eyes were filling with tears while she placed her hands on his chest. "I'm sorry..." she finally mumbled leaving the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_"Patrick..." she whispered turning around, not daring to look up to him. Her eyes were filling with tears while she placed her hands on his chest. "I'm sorry..." she finally mumbled leaving the bathroom._

* * *

Patrick watched her leaving. He couldn't understand. He had her. He had her and now she left again. Did he do something wrong? He rubbed his hands over his face, then he placed them on each side of the sink and looked into the mirror. He shook his head - this woman was driving him crazy. But he loved her, he loved her so much she would never understand. So he had to fight. He had to fight for her. He had to prove her. He had to erase any kind of doubt from her head. The only thing he didn't know was... she had never doubted him. She was doubting herself.

She left the bathroom. She couldn't think straight. All her thoughts were mixed inside her head. Her questions. Chris' sharp words. They were all echoing _"Does he really love me?"_ _"He doesn't. He didn't. He never will."_ _"Am I really not good enough for him?"_ _"You'll never be good enough for him."_ She just couldn't take it anymore. She was sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands and tears streaming down her face. She couldn't sob. She couldn't yell. The tears were just flowing down and she couldn't stop them.

After a few minutes he decided to get out of there. He had to explain her. He needed to explain her how he saw things, but first he needs to understand what happened there. He needs to know if he's done something wrong. He needs to know if she loves him at least one bit.

"Ellen..." he whispered walking towards her. She was just sitting there like a statue. Only her shoulders moved from time to time to show that she was breathing. He kneeled in front of her and lifted up her chin seeing her tears. He wiped them off with his thumbs.

"Ellen, honey, stop crying, please. What happened? Have I done something wrong? Have I ever done something wrong to you? Please tell me what's wrong because I can't take this not knowing anymore. Please, honey. Please..." he whispered softly, looking into her eyes.

"I- I can't, Patrick... Just- What do you want?" she asked gently.

"What do you mean what do I want?" he said looking at her confused.

"I mean exactly what I asked..." she shook her head. "What do you want? What are you seeking for with me? Why me? I'm not good enough for you... I'll never be good enough for you, so why me?" she asked sadly.

"Ellen, how can you say something like that?" he gasped. It broke his heart to see how insecure she really was. "You are perfect for me. You're what I've been looking for all my life. You're the love of my life. And what do I want? I want you. I want you." He said crawling in bed and spooning her closer to him so that they were now lying there, her - covered in his embrace and him – breathing her in. "For worse or for better." He continued, "And if I have to I'd wait for you to be ready as long as you want me to, because I love you so much you could never understand. I love you. I really do love you and it feels so good to say it out loud." He pecked a soft kiss on her cheek as if to seal the words he just said.

"I would do anything to show you, to make you feel my love."

She turned around and looked at him with sparkling eyes. She couldn't believe he just said that. It all felt surreal. It all felt too good to be true. But for the first time she wasn't backing up. She was going straight forward. She was taking this chance.

"I- I love you too. I love you so much." She said placing her hands over his cheeks. "I love you so much..." she whispered again as for herself and leaned towards him, placing a deep, passionate kiss on his lips.

He placed his hand on her neck and pulled her closer never breaking the kiss. He was now covering her petite body with his. His hands went up stroking her hair while hers moved down to the back of his neck and then to his chest. One move and she was now on top of him, straddling his body with hers, feeling him getting harder and harder with every touch. She liked being in control, especially after all that's happened, she really enjoyed it. She pulled back staring into the sea of blue that was in front of her. She was so happy to finally be able to do this and she could tell, he was too.  
She leaned next to his ear and whispered "Make love to me, Patrick". She then bit his ear lobe softly and left a trail of kisses down his neck before she went up to his lips again.

His hands travelled down to her shoulders and uncovered them, placing soft kisses on each of them working his way to her neck, making her lose all control, making her lose her mind. She was feeling ecstatic. She couldn't move a limb because of the sex haze he induced. His hands moved down her shoulders, around her delicate breasts, and to her hips, reaching for the hem of her blouse. He looked her in the eye for a second to be sure that's what she wanted and after he received an affirmative nod from her, he slowly lifted it and threw it somewhere on the floor, revealing her silky, dainty skin and her bouncy, bare bosom. He then bent over and begun ravaging her body with his mouth.

One of her hands was entangled in his curls, pulling and stroking them gently, while her other one was seizing for the hem of his pajama blouse, trying desperately to pull it off him, for her body needed closeness. She needed to feel the touch of his bare skin over hers. As she found the hem, her other hand was dislodged from his hair and found its way to the border. She clenched her hands and tried to yank it off of him, but her hands begun to slouch as his mouth reached a soft spot right above her pajama pants. He placed a hand on each side of her body and pulled himself up to remove his blouse which flew immediately somewhere in the room.

His lips, then, came back to their former journey caressing softly her navel whilst her hands went back to being tangled in his curls.

His hands graciously roamed over her hips and finally finding the waistband of her pants, he slowly slipped his fingers into them pulling them sluggishly off her hips along with her panties.

She was now lying onto the queen size bed, breathing heavily, waiting in anticipation for his next move. His mouth, moving closer to her slit, was making her tremble in pleasure like a frightened deer. His lips met her soft skin. His tongue worked its way along her clit, slowly beginning to flutter, causing her to moan faintly, engrossed in satisfaction. He, then, inserted two fingers into her crevice and begun pumping, bringing her closer to climax.

"Paddy, please... I- ah! - I need you" she managed to whimper between moans, trying to reach his pants and rip them off him.

He complied and moved up to kiss her, removing his pants at the same time.

"Well, hello there!" she said giggling, as she looked down to see his manhood between her thighs teasing her. She untangled one hand from his curls and entwined her slender fingers around his penis stroking him and spreading the pre-cum over the sensitive tip. Following on, she slipped it into her core, earning a strong, full of pleasure groan of from him. He, then, took her free hand, placed it above her head and intertwined his fingers into hers, while his other hand was supporting him above her. He was thrusting slowly as if not to hurt her, but to fulfill her, to satisfy her. He wanted her to feel protected, to feel his entire love within every pulse.  
As her orgasm was approaching he felt her walls clench around his shaft, making it harder to push leisurely.

"Oh- God, Ellen, you're so tight, baby!" he grunted huskily.

"You- Oh my God! Ah!" she moaned as her climax took over, dragging her on cloud nine. Her cum squirted over his manhood having the same effect as lube, making him glide faster into her core.

"Ellen, Oh my God!" he groaned as he came, spurting his sperm all over her walls. He stood like that, on top of her, for a while, then, he rolled over, on the other side of the bed, pulling himself out of her.

She turned on her side and looked at him. He turned his head towards her and watched her. She was perfect. For him, she was the most perfect woman he's ever met. He wanted to tell her that. But words mean nothing. He had to prove it to her. Words meant nothing anymore. She's been hurt before. He didn't want to do it again. He moved her closer to him and placed her head onto his chest.

"Do you hear that?" he asked her in a whisper, referring to his heart beats.

"Yes," she answered simply.

"That's the sound of my heart, beating for you... Only for you." He explained her, pecking a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you," he added. So simple. Such simple words. Such a simple way of saying it; but to her... to her, it meant a lot more. It meant that he was always going to be there for her. That he was true. He was sincere.

"I love you, too." She whispered, pecking a delicate kiss on his sweaty chest and closed her eyes.

She wrapped her legs around his and intertwined her fingers into his, hugging him tightly with her whole body.

* * *

***AN: **_Okay, so these were all the chapters I had banked. I'm working on the 10th right now but I can't promise anything because my finals are approaching and, well, I need good grades, haha. I hope I'll be able to write after my finals, but again, I can only promise that I'll write during my winter break! :D_


End file.
